Total Cartoon Island
by AdventurerAwesome0
Summary: 24 contestants are on a off shore island where they compete in awesome and insane challenges for the ultimate prize...one million dollars!But before they can get through the challenges they must get through each other first.This is my first story so leave any suggestions for the challenges please.
1. Welcome to the island

If this story gets 250 views i'll put a selected reviewer to be in my story,choose the challenge and who leaves. If you should like to do this then message me and you may just be picked. Anyways enjoy

* * *

Drake-Hello ladies and gentlemen my name is Drake and welcome to Total Cartoon Island where we take 24 characters from different cartoons and pair them into two team to face off in challenges that will test their one of theses contestants will be voted off of the island until only one remains and that victor shall receive the ultimate prize,one..million..dollars!" "So lets meet the contestants shall we,her comes a boat with the first group now."

A small boat pulls up to the islands' shore and five figures jump out of it.

Drake-"Our first contestants are from the cartoon Adventure time,Finn,Jake,Marceline,Ice king, and Princess Bubblegum." "So Finn how does it feel to be here competing for the million dollar prize?"

Finn-"Mathematical!"

Drake-"Wow your pretty pumped huh."

Finn-"Heck yeah I am!"

Drake-"Ok then on to you Jake,how does being here feel?"

Jake-"Huh" tries to put icecream in a toaster "Oh yeah it's awesome."

Drake-"Um greeeat"...whispers to Finn "What's he doing with that toaster?"

Finn-"I have have no clue."

Drake-"Ok whatever,so Marceline how about you?"

Marceline-"It's ok I guess."

Drake-"You're pretty emo aren't you."

Marceline-"Hey!"

Drake-"Haha" "Ok PB hows it feel to be here for the competition."

PB-"It feels good to be here."

Drake-"Well thats great,Ice King?"

Ice King-"With all that money id get all the princesses."

Marceline and PB- : (

Drake-"Uum"

Ice King-"Whoops was that outloud?" "I mean it's great to be here."

Drake-"Ok whatever,ok you guys go sit over by the bleachers and sit down."

The five go over to the benches and sit down.

Drake-"Ok floks are next contestants are from the cartoon Regular Show,Mordecai,Rigby,Margaret,Eileen,High Five Ghost, and Muscleman."

Another boat pulls up on the shore and the six exit the boat.

Drake-"Whats up guys,well start with you Mordecai,so how it feel to be here on the island?"

Mordecai-"It feel awesome"

Drake-"Well that's great to here man,ok Rigby how's it feel to be here?"

Rigby-"I kinda sucks but im just here to win the money."

Drake-"Well that's why were all here now isn't it,ok so moving on to you Margaret,so you already know what the question is."

Margaret-"It's actually feels pretty fun to be here."

Drake-"Great to hear it,Eileen what do you have to say about being here."

Eileen-"It's cool and all."

Drake-"Great to hear that,ok time to ask the best high fiver around,HFG."

HFG-"It feel great to be here."

Drake-"Great to hear it man,Muscleman?"

Muscleman-"Freakin sweet baby woooooo!"

Drake-"Awesome man but save all that enthusiasm for the competition,now all of you go sit over by the other contestants."

They all walk over to the others.

Drake-"Ok the next contestants are from a favorite cartoon of some of you,Courage The Cowardly Dog,Courage,Kats,Cajun Fox, and Eustace." "So Courage how does it feel being here on the island."

Courage-"It's pretty fun."

Drake-"Thats great Courage,now onto our favorite physco,motel owner,lover of spiders, and cat,Katz,so how's it going man and how does it feel to be here?"

Katz-"Great as always."

Drake-"Man thats awesome,ok Cajun Fox onto you."

Cajun Fox-"When I win that money im gonna make some stew."

Courage-"You stay away from Muriel!"

Cajun Fox-"Who brought that stupid dog here he ruined my granny stew!"

Drake-"Ladies ladies your both ugly,theres no need to fight,anyway Eustace would you tell us how it feels to be here or just be a jackass?"

Eustace-"Get away from me."

Drake-"Yeah thats what I thought,alright just go sit over there with everyone else please."

The four walk over to the bleachers.

Drake-"Ok our next sucke-uh I mean contestants are from the cartoon Ed,Edd and,Eddy,of course Ed,Double D, and Eddy."

Another small boat pulls up to and the three jump off of it.

"Hey guys how's it feel to be here?"

Ed-"Gravy!"

Drake-"Not really the response I was looking for but ok,Double D."

Double D-"It's quite the honor to be here."

Drake-"Whatever anyways how about you Eddy,any wise crack answers?"

Eddy-"I already see myself with that money."

Drake-Sarcasticly "Sure you can."

Eddy-"Whatever,ill prove you wrong when I walk away from this island with the million dollars."

Drake-"Ok I guess you can think whatever you want,so just go over there and wait for me to finish with the other contestants."

The trio of friends walk over to where everyone else is.

"The next contestants are from the old but still famous Looney Tunes,Bugs Bunny,Daffy Duck, and WilliE Coyote."

The next boat shows up and the three exit the boat.

"So guys how does it feel to be here on the show?"

Bugs-"Eh it's good to be here."

Daffy-"I'm just here for the cold hard cash."

Drake-"You sound just like Eddy and Rigby,anyways what does the coyote have to say."

Willie-"Well if I win this money I can finally catch that pesky bird and buy a new house,im sick of thta cave in the desert.

Drake-"Why do you spend so much money chasing Roadrunner,I mean you could buy other food with all the money you spent."

Willie-"It's the principal,i'm not going to be made a fool of by that bird."

Drake-"Well whatever just go sit over there so I can get to our last three contestants."

The three tunes go and sit down.

"Now for our last three contestants" "They are from the cartoon Camp Lazlo,Lazlo,Clam, and Raj."

The final boat shows up and the three get off of it.

"Hey you guys,so Lazlo how does it feel to be here for the competition?"

Lazlo-"It fell nice to be here but I don't care if I dont get the money im just here to have fun."

Drake-"Wow your the only person who's said that,Clam how does it feel to be here."

Clam-"Ga fine." (I didn't really know the noise Clam sometimes makes when he talks)

Drake-"Short answer,Raj?

Raj-"It is amazing to be here,if I win I will be able to afford to buy my very own house for my family."

Drake-"I didn't really ask what you would do with the money." "Alright you guys follow me to the other contestants so we can get this show on the road."

They meet up with the others and they all wait for there next instructions.

Drake-"Alright now that we have the contestants down it's time to pick the teams so,Finn,Eddy,Lazlo,Kats,Rigby,Bugs,CajunFox,Marcel ine,Raj,Double D,Eileen, and Willie, you will be known as the Raging Mustangs." Drake throws a white flag with a Mustang logo on it "The reamining of you shall be known as the Insane Ferraris." Drake throws a black flag with a Ferrari logo on it to Mordecai."

"Now that thats done please present your attention to the porta potty over there,it may look like one but it's actually a confess cam booth,inside it is a secret camera that lets you speak your mind without anyone hearing what you say,so anytime you have something on your mind then at the end of everyday you may go in and say what you need,just remember we have people watching so keep it cool." "Well that's all we have today so go ahead and get comfortable in your cabins." Points to two small ordinary cabins.

The two teams went to there seperate cabins and walked inside.

**Confess cam on**

Margaret-"It looked like the inside of a broken down motel room."

Eddy-"I can't believe we have to sleep in these cabins."

Lazlo-"This really isn't that different from the cabins at Camp Kindney."

Rigby-"I sleep in a pile of clothes on a trampoline at the park so it's actually kinda better for me."

Marceline-"Jokes on them,I can float so I dont need to touch anything in there."

Katz-"Well it's no Kats Motel but I suppose it's fine."

**Confess cam off**

Drake-"Well now you all know your teams and where you will be staying so see you all in the morning for the first challenge.

"And to our viewers out there we hope you enjoyed,what will happen on the first challenge?" "Stay tuned to find out,this is Drake and see you all next time on Total Cartoon Island!"

* * *

So what did you guys think so far (I know its just the intro but I still need to know what I should change) I will also take any suggestions for the challenges but nothing to stupid.


	2. The first day

Drake-"Hello ladies and gentlemen and welcome back to Total Cartoon Island,when we last left off we met the contestants,made the teams, and showed them the confess cam." "Well let's get to it shall we."

* * *

*Microphone* "Good morning campers report to the mess hall immediately!"

**In the mess hall**

"Well I hope you all got a good sleep last night."

Mordecai-"What sleep,we didn't get any with that duck guy snoring all night."

Daffy-"What I cant help it i've tried everything to stop snoring but nothing is working."

Courage-"Well you either need to fix that snore or sleep outside I can't handle that snoring,I need to sleep."

Drake-"Everyone shut up!"

Everyone-O_O

Frake-"Thank you,anyways your all probably wondering why we gathered here in the mess?"

Rigby-"Not really."

Drake-"What did I just say,so we gathered here because todays challenge is an eat off!"

Everyone-"Oh yeah!"

Drake-"Oh but it won't be the foods you're thinking of,no it will be these kinds of foods."

A food serving cart is pulled out of the kitchen by chef Anthony with many covered platters on lifts the platter coverings to reveil the craziness under it.

"As you can see this food is crazy!" "You will all be eating these foods and whoever fails to finish there food will be disqualified and for thoses who do finish you will receive another plate,the person to finish all there plates first or last the longest will win the challenge for there team and the last person to lose on the other team will receive invincibility from being voted off the island while the others will vote someone off." "Now,lets get to it shall we?"

Anthony hands out the platters to the contestants on the different teams.

Drake-"Anthony wonna tell them the choices on todays menu?"

Anthony-"The choices for todays menu are,crickets with a side of butter,eels seasoned in pepper,pig guts, and for dessert we have bird heart."

Mordecai and Margaret-O_O "Did you say bird hearts!?"

Drake-"Yeah we're just trying to keep it real,now its time for you all to finish your plates,your first plate will be the crickets and begin!'

The contestants disgustedly start eating the crickets.

**Confess cam**

Mordecai-"People say birds eat insects but thats total crap."

Courage-"I wouldn't eat this unless it meant spending a night a Kats' hotel but at least there not spiders."

Jake-"Agh its so hard to swallow." (Thats what she said,I know)

Raj-"This reminds me of the food I used to have at my birthland."

Ed-"Needs gravy."

Double D-Gross,gross,gross!"

Marceline-"Ugh I hate this place."

Bugs-"Funny Bugs eating bugs,but ugh its hard to keep down."

HFG-"Im a ghost so I can't really eat taste anything so this should be a breeze for me."

Eustace-"Agh."

Rigby-"And I used to eat out of the trash."

Lazlo-"It could be worse."

Cajun Fox-"If only i could make it into a stew."

Finn-"This is flippin crazy."

Eddy-"My brother used to make me eat these so im a bit used to it."

Clam-"Uyh gross."

PB-"Oh my goodness it's the worst thing i've ever tasted."

Margaret-"It's disgusting but if Drake thinks im eating a bird heart he must be off his nut."

Eileen-"This is crazy!"

Muscleman-"If we got wing sauce then mabye it would be good."

Ice King-"This is just gross ya know."

Daffy-"This is terrible."

Willie-"Not really that different from the desert locusts I used to eat."

**Confess cam off**

Eileen-"Ugh I give up!"

PB-"I'm out."

Bugs-"Me too."

Jake-"Forget this."

Double D-"Disgusting!"

Drake-"Eileen,Princess Bubblegum,Bugs,Jake and Double D are out."

The contestants all finish the rest off there crickets close to bringing them back up.

"Are next entree is eels but don't forget the pepper."

Anthony hands the contestants clear bowls of eels covered by pepper in a digustingly strange looking yellow grime."

"And eat!"

They all started to cough and gag as they slide down the eels.

Eddy-"I'm out of here."

Willie-"Just to much."

Margaret-"I can't do this

Ice King-"Gak i'm not doing this!"

Courage-"I can't eat anymore."

Drake-"Thats ten down just thirteen to go."

Anthony-"I hope your guts are ready because your gonna be eating one."

The pigs guts are handed out to the thirteen contestants.

Drake-"This is hilarious,haha!"

Anthony-"Oh man I haven't had this much fun since I went to the party in Seattle."

The thirteen contestants look at thier plates repulsively then everyone except for Finn starts to eat.

Finn-"I can't eat this,my friend Tree Trunks is married to a pig."

Drake-"Well then go sit with your team on the loser bench."

Finn sits with the rest of his team.

Cajun Fox-"Im not eating this,there's no stew."

Eustace-"Agh my stomach."

HFG-"My stomach is too full."

Marceline-"Ugh can't...eat... anymore."

Lazlo-"I'm sorry but I just can't eat anymore."

Rigby-"Ahh my stomach hurts!"

Clam-"Uyh no more."

Drake-"Now it's is down to six contestants,Mordecai,Kats,Daffy,Muscleman,Ed and Raj!"

Anthony-"You guys ready for dessert,Bird hearts still bloody and all."

Each of the suckers are handed a plate holding one intact and uncooked bird heart.

Drake-"And eat."

Mordecai-"I can't eat this,if I did i'd be like a cannibal."

Drake-"Ok go sit with your team."

Muscleman-"Ugh i've never been beatin at a food challenge but now I have."

Kats-"This is horrible even by my standards."

Daffy-"I give up."

Drake-"It's down to Ed and Raj,who will win lets see!"

The two started to slowly get nauseous looks on their faces.

"First one to upchuck loses."

Raj leans over and threw up all over the floor.

Drake-"Ed is the winner of todays challenge the Insane Ferraris win!"

Team Ferrari-"Woo hoo yeah yuh."

Drake-"Raging Mustangs meet me at the campfire."

**At the campfire**

Drake-"So Raj since you earned second place in the challenge you are safe from being voted off the island,now lets look at your votes."

"One for Finn"

"One for Rigby"

"One for Kats"

"One for Double D"

"Another one For Double D"

"One for Eileen"

"A third for Double D"

"One Kats."

"And one for Willie"

"Double D sorry man but your off the island."  
Double-"What but I could have been so well for any brain smarts challenges!"

Rigby-"Dude when would we ever be doing stuff like that?"

Drake-"Ok Double D time to go to the Dock of Shame man."

Double D walks to the Dock of Shame where he gets aboard one of the bot that dropped them off on island.

Double D-"Well goodbye everyone."

Everyone-"See yah!"

Drake-"Well folks thats all we had for today so stay tuned with us next time on-

Raging Mustangs and Drake-"Total Cartoon Island!"

* * *

Drake-"Next time on Total Cartoon Island, the teams will be playing a little game of capture the flag but first they'll have to deal with each other." "Now see you guys later."

* * *

So guys give me your opinion and mabye leave suggestions on how to improve the story and mabye an idea for a challenge for the 3rd this is AdventurerAwesome and see you guys soon.


	3. CTF of crazy

Drake-"Last time on Total Cartoon Island,the contestants had a challenge of mind of stomach but in the end their stomachs gave out and only one raging Mustangs had to lose a player and at the end of the day Double D was the first to leave the island." "Now lets get to it."

* * *

*Honk* Drake-"Good morning meet at the mess hall to receive todays challenge."

**In the cabin of the Raging Mustangs**

Rigby-"Ugh why do we have to get up so early."

Kats-*Yawn* "Just shut up and stop complaining."

Eddy-"Ahhhg I dont want to see another bug ever again."

Kats-"Well then you should come to my motel after the contest,its completely bug free."

Marceline-"Hey shut up you guys."

Rigby-"No you shut up!"

Marceline-"Says the guy who cant reach the top shelf of a fridge."

Rigby-"Stop talking!"

Finn-"Guys just calm down,we want to stay as a strong team for the next challenge."

Eddy-"I wonder what the next challenge is."

Eileen-"I hope it's not another gross challenge."

Lazlo-"Don't worry Eillen i'm sure they wouldn't do that twice,mabye it will be dodgeball or something."

Finn-"Ah yeah a challenge that involves power!"

Willie-"Lets just get this through with."

**In the mess hall**

The campers were in the mess hall eating some mushy stuff that Anthony calls Breakfast Suprise.

Drake-"Good morning everyone today is our second challenge and today will be very different,yes today we will be playing a game Capture The Flag!"

Everyone-"Awesome."

Drake-"Everyone after you finish your-erhm"Breakfast Suprise" meet at the beach near the Dock of Shame."

The contestants don't even stay as they are not very excited about the strange all head to the beach.

"Ok guys both of your teams will use those flags I gave you yesterday for this challenge,yeah they weren't just for show." "So here's the basic rundown,both teams will move there flags to any part of the beach or outer island but they must be the flag must be visible then the teams will select their attackers and defenders there means of attacking and defending will be guns."

Everyone-"Gu-guns?"

Drake-"Don't worry the they don't shoot real bullets they shoot tranquilizers that temporarily paralyze you but don't worry we tested them and they're perfectly it's time to start the challenge,oh and you'll probably want these helmets and short vests to protect your brains and hearts from stopping."

The contestants are thrown short vests and helmets.

Finn-"Wait I thought you said the tranquilizers were safe?"

Drake-"Yeah but they can also paralze your enternal sytems so just wear them." "Ok everyone get your flags in place and get to it."

The contestants split into their teams and got set up the flags.

Finn-"Ok guys I think we should hide our flag in the trees over their near the clearing."

Rigby-"But wouldn't it be easier to just bury it?"

Marceline-"Dude you heard Drake,you have to be able see it."

Rigby-"Ah what that sucks."

Bugs-"Let's just hide the flag."

Lazlo-"Mabye we should put the flag where Finn said."

CajunFox-"We could hide it in one of my stewpots."

HFG-"Dude that sounds like a stupid idea."

Kats-"Actually Cajun Fox might be on to something,because hiding the flag in the big stewpot seems to stupid and naive that nobody would think to look there."

**Confess cam on**

Kats-"Actually I think it's an awful idea,i'm just saying that so when our team loses everyone will turn on Cajun Fox for making up the stupid idea."

Finn-"I don't know why but i've got a bad feeling about that Kats guys,he just seems...I can't explain it."

Willie-"Are they really considering this?"

Rigby-"Were totally gonna lose."

Cajun Fox-"Wow,Kats took my idea."

**Confess cam off**


End file.
